BIONICLE: Shadows Unleashed
by Ketsu-Dan
Summary: 8,000 years after the battles fought on Voya Nui, it seems as if the universe is finally peaceful. That is, until the evil Krologycle show up. And this time, the Matoran need more than 6 Toa...they're going to need 15! Rated T for fantasy violence.
1. Unknown Enemies

Hello, everyone! This is my first fic on the site, so R&R, but please, no flames. 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BIONICLE, LEGO or any of the characters (except for Atthhu, Adha, Linali/Lenalhii, Anietu, Onatua, Ichawa, Auka/Atukam, Turaga Enjahu, and the Krologycle). Also, with the exception of Maoatu Nui/Nhuii, I own none of the locations, with even Hagah Nui being in question. And the Masks? I own only the Kapexx, "Raurua," "Pakaukau," Paalmha, Paalhda, Paaljho, Szertaah, Mattakhii, and Toulakhii. Possibly more, but those will do for now.

ERA: 8,000 Years After The Pirakan Ignition

TIME: 0400 Hours

LOCATION: The Ruins Of Makuta's Lair

"_Makuta...your death will not be in vain...we will pick up where you left off...what you left behind...what was your destiny...what is now ours._"

Chapter I: Unknown Enemies

TIME: 1300 Hours

LOCATION: Hagah Nui

It was a time of prosperity. It seemed as if the threat of shadows had been eliminated. Even so, the Turaga continued to tell the tales of the late Toa Nuva. No, not _those_ Turaga. You do recall the Toa Inika, right? _They_ would be the Turaga I'm talking about. Am I confusing you? Maybe I should clear a few things up:

1. The Toa Nuva have died and are now Great Spirits like Mata Nui.

2. The Toa Inika have become Turaga.

3. Takanuva's still among us, and he's still a Toa. How lucky can you get?

So, anyway, now that you have a basic idea of what I'm talking about, let's get on with it. The Turaga Inika arrived at Kini-Hagah to begin their weekly routine of telling the Legend of the Bionicle. Soon a large crowd of Matoran gathered around the temple.

Turaga Hahli stood up. "Gathered friends, listen again to the Legend of the biological chronicle...sorry, Bionicle."

_That's strange,_ thought Turaga Nuparu. _Why would she say "biological chronicle?"_

"_...because we are here..._"

Suddenly, the ground in the center of the temple exploded, throwing Hahli and several Matoran into the air. A hideous gray beast emerged from the crater. Two similar creatures followed it, only they were aquamarine and cyan. They looked similar to Toa in almost every aspect, except for their eyes. Their eyes were bloodshot, with a kind of evil determination behind them. The gray one wore the Kanohi Sanok, Mask of Accuracy, the aquamarine Toa-creature wore the Kanohi Kadin, Mask of Flight, and the cyan Toa-thing wore the Kanohi Kapexx, Mask of Memory.

"_Your worst fears have been realized!_" said the gray one. "_The power of Pogajical will crush you!_"

"_And if it doesn't,_" said the aquamarine creature, "_the power of Whemojical (that's me) surely will!_"

"Hey," said the cyan one. "Don't forget me."

"_Uh, sorry Leojical,_" said Pogajical.

"Uh-oh..." said Turaga Matoro.

"Oh dear..." said Turaga Hewkii.

"Déjà vu," said the spirit of Toa Gali.

"_Of course,_" said Whemojical, "_we are willing to spare you if you reveal to us the location of...what are we looking for again?_"

"_Leojical,_" said Pogajical. "_You're the one with the Mask of Memory. Do you remember?_"

"Oh, honestly!" said Leojical. "Can't you boys remember anything by yourselves? We're looking for the Great Mask of Mata Nui...the Mattakhii."

A gasp came forth from almost the entire crowd.

"Mata Nui..." said Turaga Jaller.

A Ta-Matoran stepped up. "No one knows where it lies," he said. "Last anyone knew, it was on Mata Nui's face."

"_You would dare challenge us?_" said Whemojical. "_Just who are you?_"

"I am Kapura," said the Ta-Matoran. "Would you mind telling me who...uh, _what_ you are?"

"_Yes,_" said Pogajical. "_All you need to know is that we are seeking the Mattakhii so that we may rule the world alongside our leader, the Heir of Makuta._"

"And you're gonna tell us where the Mask is," said Leojical, "or lose your precious lives...and your more precious virtues."

"We do not know where the Mask rests," said Jaller. "And you will regret threatening us. We have a weapon, too."

Suddenly, a blinding light appeared in front of the Toa-creatures. The light was so intense, the creatures screamed. They retreated towards Ga-Hagah.

"Don't let them killwreck anything!" yelled Turaga Kongu.

"I don't plan to!" said the light. It was Takanuva.

Takanuva ran after the creatures. It wasn't long before he caught up with them. "Not so fast, you..."

But they weren't wrecking anything. They instead stole the last boat at the dock and stepped on it. The boat flew into the horizon like a Gukko bird in a hurricane.

"...Now what?" said Takanuva.

X X X X X

Atthhu turned, spun, dodged, ducked, flew, and finally wiped out on his Lava Surfboard. But he didn't fall into the lava. He rather preferred water, which was strange for a Ta-Matoran. But he wasn't exactly a Ta-Matoran, despite the fact that he lived in the Village of Fire. You see, Atthhu lived on Maoatu Nui (Nhuii in their tongue) and they had different locations than the ones we're used to:

1. Mha-Vatasu (Fire)

2. Adh-Vatasu (Ice)

3. Ahl-Vatasu (Water)

4. Hda-Vatasu (Stone)

5. Jho-Vatasu (Earth)

6. Mei-Vatasu (Air)

(Note that "Vatasu" is the Maoaturan equivalent of "Wahi." Also, gender is no longer exclusive to type, as there are male Ahl-Maoaturans and female of others.)

So, anyway, that would make him a Mama Waturan...sorry, Mha-Maoaturan.

"Wow," said Atthhu as he surfaced. "That was fun."

"I bet," said a female voice just behind him. "Need a lift?"

Atthhu turned around and saw a boat. In it was his Ahl-Maoaturan friend, Lenalhii.

"Thanks, Li," said Atthhu as he boarded.

"Don't mention it, Thu," Lenalhii said.

"How many time must I ask you," Atthhu said with a chuckle, "not to call me 'Thu?' "

"Why not?" Lenalhii giggled. "It's cute!"

"Li!" Atthhu laughed, punching her lightly in the shoulder.

They had this conversation every week. There were those who thought there was more than friendship on their minds.

When at last they reached shore, they found their Ahl-Vatasuran friend, Auka, waiting for them. It was at this point one could finally get a good look at them.

Atthhu was tall, his body a bright red, his feet, hands and mask a vibrant silver. He wore a combination of the Mask of Translation and the Mask of Wisdom, which his Mei-Maoaturan buddy, Ichawa, had dubbed the "Raurua."

Lenalhii (once called "Linali," renamed for her deeds in a war long past) was about Atthhu's height. Her body was a bright blue, her hands, feet and mask a darker blue. She wore what looked like the Kanohi Kaukau Nuva, but from above it looked like a Kanohi Pakari. Ichawa had dubbed this the "Pakaukau."

Auka was much shorter than both of them, but still taller than your average Matoran. His body was the same color as Lenalhii's, as were his hands, feet and mask. He wore the Kanohi Hau Nuva. For reasons no one could fathom, he spoke a combination of Metruan and Maoaturan. Of course, everyone could still unterstand him. And for your benefit, everyone will speak English.

Strangely enough, someone - or something - _did_ get a good look at them. It watched from a nearby bush as the three Matoran walked toward the base of Mount Paalnhuii, watched as they walked into the fog, watched them walking until they were gone.

Then, the red eyes that peered through the bush vanished, followed shortly by a low whisper:

"_Three down...eleven to go._"

Author's Note: I understand that this first chapter was short and stupid, but it's gonna get better. Trust me. Please.


	2. Toa, Part I

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this up. I was suffering from writer's block, but I got that straightened out.

DISCLAIMER II: I forgot to mention that credit for the creation of Toa Kazoku goes to Saya Moonshadow, not me. Also, the Slizers and RoboRiders (the Roboriders being referred to as Lobolids here) are LEGO's ideas, not mine.

Chapter II: Toa, Part I

TIME: 1436 Hours

LOCATION: Near The Base Of Mount Paalnhuii

When the trio reached the fork in the path, they stopped to admire yet another statue carved by Hafu's apprentice, Raaku.

"...another Raaku original," joked Auka, paraphrasing Hafu's catchphrase. Everyone laughed.

They took the left path, towards Hda-Vatasu. No one spoke for a while, as they were too busy admiring the scenery. Then, Lenalhii broke the silence.

"Something doesn't feel right," she said.

"And I know why," said Auka. "Your mask is crooked."

Atthhu quickly corrected the problem. "That better?"

"One out of two isn't bad," said Lenalhii.

_What does she mean by that?_ thought Atthhu.

His thought was quickly answered. When they reached the border between Ahl-Vatasu and Hda-Vatasu, they saw, in the distance, two unknown figures locked in combat. They squinted, and could just barely make out that the two figures were Toa.

But they weren't Mhau, Adhka, Ahlli, Hdatou, Jhouaa, and/or Meioua (the Toa Jemkota, or Freedom Heroes). The three Maoaturans decided to get closer.

When they got close enough, they could make out that one of the figures was dark purple, with lighter purple for its limbs. It was wearing the Kanohi Ahlma, Mask of Lava. It jumped about with incredible agility, and didn't seem to tire.

The other "Toa" was an awful shade of yellow. It was moving around too much for anyone to get a good look at its mask.

The two Toa seemed to be locked in combat forever. That's when the yellow one became distracted, as it had noticed the three Matoran standing just a few Bios away. The purple one used this to its advantage, and lashed out a firey whip at the creature. The yellow thing turned to defend itself, but it was too late. The whip connected with the thing's head, and it fell to the ground, unconcious. Everyone could finally see that its mask looked like a combination of three Kraata and a Krana.

The Matoran turned to look at the Toa, who in turn looked at them. It walked over to them, and bent down.

"You should return to your villages," it - or rather, she - said.

"What was that thing?" asked Auka.

"Please, you must go!" the Toa said again. "These things won't stop until all of Maoatu Nui lies in ruin!"

"But that's exactly why we must stand with the Toa," Atthhu interjected.

"The Toa Jemkota are no more," the Toa said.

"What!?" Auka exclaimed. "How...How..."

He began to tear up. Lenalhii continued where he left off.

"How...did the Toa...become deceased?" she asked.

"Does THAT," said the Toa, indicating the still-unconious creature, "answer your question?"

It was Lenalhii's turn to tear up. Atthhu was the only one left capable of intelligent conversation with the vibrant violet valiant.

"...who are you?" he said.

"I am Toa Kazoku of Metru Nui," the Toa said. "Daughter of the great Toa Tahu Nuva and Toa Gali Nuva, I am the Toa of Fire."

"Tahu Nuva and Gali Nuva?" said Atthhu. "The Great Spirits?"

"There is no time," Toa Kazoku said. "You must go, now!"

"NO!" an unknown voice said.

The Matoran and the Toa turned to find the island's Turaga, Enjahu, standing just behind the still-sobbing Auka and Lenalhii.

"T-T-Turag-g-ga," Lenalhii stammered. "Is...is it true? Are th-the Toa r-r-really...d-dead?"

"I'm afraid so," said Enjahu. "Which is why you are needed!"

"H-huh?" Auka said, surprised.

"All four of you are to accompany me to Vaposu-Maoatu," said Enjahu, using the Maoaturan term for "Temple of Prosperity."

X X X X X

Soon, Atthhu, Lenalhii, Auka, Enjahu, and Kazoku were gathered at the temple, along with Adh-Vatasuran, Adha (that's "Son of Ice"), Hda-Vatasuran, Anietu ("Chiseler"), Jho-Vatasuran, Onatua ("Tunneler"), and the aforementioned Mei-Vatasuran, Ichawa ("Zephyr").

Enjahu walked (slooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowly) to the center of the temple, and began speaking.

"Chosen Ones," he began. "You have been called here as a result of the return of the dreaded monsters, the Krologycle."

" 'Krologycle?' " said Adha, his voice sounding much like that of Toa Adhka's, whose voice sounded much like that of Toa Kopaka's. "What is 'Krologycle?' "

"Shh!" said Atthhu. "Do not interrupt the Turaga!"

"No, it's fine," said Enjahu. "I will tell the tale."

He paused for a moment, trying to recall how the tale began. Then, after a few seconds, he began speaking.

"In the time before time, an alien race known as the Lobolids descended to our planet. Their leader, another type of alien called a Slizer, was the one responsible for inspiring Mata Nui's creation of present-day Matoran, and the Kanohi Masks.

"Unfortunately, after the gift of the three virtues, the Slizer's basic structure also inspired the Makuta to create the awful Rahkshi, the horrible Piraka, and worst of all, the dreaded Krologycle.

"The Krologycle are similar to Toa in every way, except one: their goal. While the goal of a Toa is to preserve peace and prosperity, the goal of a Krologycle is to eradicate such things. In their forbidden language, their name roughly translates to 'The Order of Death' as opposed to Bionicle, which in a dead tongue means 'life.' "

He paused to catch his breath, then continued. "The Krologycle have long been thought to be dead, destroyed by the ancient Toa, Jovan and Dume. But, as you may have noticed, they're back, and, as you may have noticed, they're quite ticked off."

"Yes, actually, I did notice," said Kazoku.

"That's all well and fine," said Enjahu, "but that's not the point. The point is, with the Toa Jemkota gone, the eight of you are our last hope!"

As if to emphasize this, storm clouds began rolling in from all directions.

"Matoran," said Enjahu, "and Toa, I now declare you the official Toa Maoatu!"

The storm hit so quickly it made light look slow. Lighting flashed, thunder crashed, rain splashed. Finally, six bolts of lightning reached out and zapped the pillars of the temple. It began to glow, and Enjahu stepped away from the center as quickly as he could. The floor at the center of the temple opened, and a tall spire rose from it, reaching for the clouds. Finally, six bolts of electricity burst forth from the spire's tip, and reached out for Atthhu, Adha, Lenalhii, Anietu, Onatua, and Ichawa. They tried to escape, but the bolts caught them, knocking them on their stomachs. They lay there, sprawled on the ground like a bunch of Persian rugs. They felt their limbs growing, their torsos enlarging, their masks mutating. And then, the world went dark.

Author's Note: I'd like to say that I think this is dumber than the last one. But _your_ opinion is what counts. Please, no flames, but do tell me whether or not that attempt stank. And don't worry, _something_ will turn up to get Auka thrown in the war, too.


End file.
